Stuck
by SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: This story will be in three parts. Part one will be up soon. In part one HA is getting vandalized and it is up to the gang to find out who it is. OC contest over thanks to all who entered.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the universe and beyond. So I'm starting a VicTORIous story and I need some OCs. You can submit one if he/she is single or two if the person has a bf/gf. IF YOUR OC HAS A BF/GF YOU NEED TO SUBMIT BOTH. Bade, Tandre, Cabbie  
><strong>

**requirements.**

Name (first, last):

Nickname:

Family:

Hair color:

Hair style:

Eye color:

**IF YOU SUBMIT ONE WITH A BF/GF FILL THIS OUT ALSO. HOW THEY MET, HOW AND WHEN CRUSH STARTED, HOW AND WHEN STARTED DATING.**

relationship with

Tori:

Andre:

Beck:

Jade:

Cat:

Robbie:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite music genre:

Favorite Songs:

Favorite artists:

Least favorite music genre:

Lease favorite artists:

On a scale from 1-10

Temper-

Humor-

Friendliness-

Shyness-

Outgoingness-

Protectiveness-

Life History:

How they got into HA and when:

Important and interesting details from past:


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I've decided on the OCs are there they are drum roll please...**

Rose Deveraux(**Jellah Bean)**

Nicole Webbs and Derek Stincer (**CloudyTheChaos)**

Zhane West(**Zhane Silver**)

Eleanor Morris(**Lighting Ellie**)

Ryan Chadwick and Jesse Adams**(Tabyylynn**)

Normandie Ferraius (**RubberDucky911**)

Harley Williams (**Titanlvr4evr**)

Charlotte Verddi(**Sallyride19**)

Ivy Renne(**MaximumCarlieRide**)

**So now you have my OC list now for my two OCs.**

**requirements.**

Name: Taylor Skye

Nickname: Tay

Family: Matt(dad), Courtney(mom), Kevin (brother)

Hair Color: Black

Hair style: silky straight down to shoulders

Eye color: dark brown

BF:Sam. Crush started unknowingly when she aske Sam to to help her perform for a talent show. They started dating af Ryder cheated on her.

Tori- they're pretty good friends. They both went to the same High school before they got into HA

Andre-finds him amazingly musically talented.

Beck- sees him as her BF's best friend.

Jade- they get along pretty well. Tay is just as protective of Sam as Jade is of Beck.

Cat- finds Cat insanely crazy. But looks after her like a sister.

Robbie- they're friends though Tay hates Rex

Likes: reading, acting , singing, martial arts, music.

Dislikes: rap music

Favorite music genres: Country, Rock

Favorite songs: any country or rock song.

Favorite artists: beatles, the who, Lady antebellum, Carrie Underwood, Taylor Swift, Brad Paisley.

Least favorite music genre: hip hop/ rap

Least favorite artists- Jusin bieber, Rebecca black, kanye west

Temper-8( she gets angry pretty easily)

Humor- 9

Friendliness-6( once she warms up to you)

Shyness-10 (she is very shy and wary of most guys due to her past)

Outgoingness-1 (see above)

Protectiveness-10( once your her friend she will protect you)

Life history: her uncle sexually abused her as a child

How got into HA- she and Sam performed at a school talent show and principal Ikner was there.

Important details from past- when she was a child her uncle lived with her family and he touched her innaprotarley.

**My other OC is Sam**

Name: Samuel Red

Nickname: Sam

Family: Charlie (step dad), Amanda (mom), Charles (murdered dad), Sarah (sister)

Hair color: Blond

Hair style: short and spiky on top

Eye color: Blue ( same color as Martina McBride)

GF: Tay. Sam's crush on Tay started when he first met her but he didn't realize it until Ryder cheated on her. That's when they started dating.

Tori- they are friends.

Andre- Sam enjoys Andre's music and is one of his best friends.

Beck- Beck and Sam are as close as Jade and Tay are. They are glad that their GFs look out for each other.

Jade- respects her. They aren't really close friends though.

Cat- looks out for Cat like she is his sister.

Robbie- theyre friends.

Likes: drumming, acting, singing, reading

Dislikes: people who are mean to his friends. People who flirt with a person who already has a BF/GF

Favorite music genre: rock and country

Favortie songs: Mean, don't stop belevin, any way you want it, the story of us, just a kiss

Favorite artists: same as Tay

Least favorite genre: pop and hip hop/rap

Least favorite artists: Same as Tay

Temper-1(he has no temper and is good at calming Tay down)

Humor-9(he jokes around quite a bit)

Shyness-1( he's not shy at all)

Outgoingness-10(he's really outgoing)

Protectiveness-10( he is really protective)

Life history: when he was five his father got murdered and a few years later his mom remarried.

Important details from past: see above.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay now that that is done I have some questions for the OCs I chose.<strong>

**1) How would your OC feel about my OCs**

**2) How would they decorate they're lockers**

**3) Do they have any dieases**

* * *

><p>Tay's locker.: painted the nine belts she earned with each one having a piece of electrical tape the same color going:<p>

Black

Brown

Purple

Red

Blue

Green

Orange

Yellow  
>White.<p>

And Tay has panic attacks when she see/hears/feels something that reminds her of her past.

* * *

><p>Sam's:a drum set with the locker comb. a rhythm.<p>

**Okay now that that is done I'll update when everything is answered.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So everyone here is the very first chapter of my new story Stuck. This chapter is the beginning of the first day. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own vicTORIous only Sam and Tay.

Chapter one  
>(Tay's POV)<br>it was the morining of the first new day of school. After a long summer school had once again began and it was

time to get ready. I got up and went downstairs to eat breakfast. "Good Morning Mom, Dad" I said sitting down to

eat. "Good morning" they replied. After a good breakfast off eggs, bacon, milk and cranberry juice I went upstairs

to my bedroom and got dressed. "Bye" I said as I was leaving my house to go over to my boyfriend Sam's house.

When I got to his house he was just finishing eating and we got in his car and left to go to school. Once we were

at school I saw my friend Ryan Chadwick and her boyfriend Jesse Adams. "Hey Ry!" I called when Sam and I got

to them. "Hey" she said givig me a hug. "So how do you like HA so far" i asked her. "It pretty cool"

she said. As it turned out Ry and I had all classes together and it was like this

**Dance**

** Choir**

** Sikowitz**

** Martial arts**

** Lunch**

** History**

** Free Period(Or Study Hall)**

**Gymnastics**

and Jesse and Sam had football instead of martial arts..During all classes we saw Jade,Beck, Tori, Andrè, Cat, and

Robbie but didn't get a chance to talk to them though. Once we got to Sikowitz's class we saw alot of new kids.

"Beware Sikowit-" I started to warn Ry and Jess but didn't get a chance to finish because at that moment Sikowitz

crashed in though the window scaring the new students. Us old Stuarts laugh though. "So I see alot of new and

old faces how about you all come up and intorduce yourself. You likes and dislikes and how you got into Hollywood Arts" he said.

**A/N: so there is the first chapter. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey so I'm it's been so long I was away at my cousin's wedding so here is the second chapter.**

**Tay's POV**

"So everyone is to come up here and introduce themselves. But first Jade get off Beck's lap. Tay get off Sam's lap and

New girl with auburn hair and black streaks get off your boyfriends lap." Sikowitz said. Jade and I complied but Ry

got mad and took a ball and threw it at Sinjin. It hit him so hard he fell and broke the window. We all laughed and I

saw Jade looking at her with a look of almost pride. "So Jade first" Sikowitz said. So Jade went up there then Beck,

then Cat, Robbie, Tori and Andre. After they all went Sam and I did. Then Sikowitz started calling the new kids. "First

girl who hit Sinjin." he said. Ry went up there and said "My name is Ryan Jo Chadwick but you can call me Ry. My 

Likes:Singing, Acting, Dancing, Martial Arts and Gymnastics also loves Guitar and Drum

Dislikes: When people stick the knife they used for the jelly in the peanut butter jar as well, When girls talk in the

bathroom Use of the word 'staycation' The color pink Long summer days because the sun is up longer The sun

Allergies Stupid girls who wear tiny bikinis to the beach Dogs People who wear pink Mustard October Lullabyes

Babies Sweating People who dress their dogs in Halloween Costumes Obnoxious hair colors Wet door knobs

Bras that hook in the front. Ducks The number nine When a waiter dosent remove the plate of chicken bones

before serving her dessert at a restaraunt The tails on shrimp Girls who wear jeans and skirts simultaneously

The word 'moist' The word 'tissue' The noise people make by flicking their tongue against the roof of their mouth

The color yellow The word panties, cilantro, carpeting rainbows. I got into here when I Was discovered when the

students past her on the streets of L.A when she was singing Sk8tr Boi for some extra cash, happened about 2

years ago" she said. then she sat back down. "Next boy she was sitting on" Sikowitz said. So Jess went up there

and said "Hi my name is Jesse Adams. I like acting singing, my girlfriend Ry and my motorcycle. I dislike it when Ry

is mean to people." he said then sat back down. "Next guy who has dirty blond hair." sikowtiz said. the guy went

up and said "my name is Zhane West. I Like: Music, acting, science, Girls, sarcasm, singing and Dislike: Scary

movies, small spaces, Rebeca Black." he said. "Okay ne-" sikowitz started but the bell rang and he said "we'll

finish tomorrow."

**So there is the second chapter. REview**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:So here's the third chapter. It will be pretty long because it has all the rest introductions.**

**Tay's POV**

The next day I woke up and went down stairs to eat breakfast. After I ate I went back to my bedroom and pulled

on my jeans and a shirt, then I ran downstairs kissed my parents goodbye and pulled on my cowboy boots and

went over to Sam's. When Sam and I got to school we did the same as yesterday and met up with Jess and Ry. Ry

and I were talking when Cat ran up. "Hey Catty Cat Cat" I said to the red head girl. "Hey" she said. "Cat this is Ry

and Jess. Jess, Ry this is Cat." I introduced them. They exchanged hello's and Ry said "I like your hair. It reminds

me of a red velvet cupcake". "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Cat said running away. Ry looked at me and

said "what did I do?" "Nothing. don't worry. Now come on" I said chasing after Cat. When we finally found her she

was talking to Jade. "Hey Jade." I said, "These are my friends Ry and Jess." Then I said to Cat "Cat she meant

that she likes your hair. It reminds her of red velvet cupcakes." "Okay!" Cat said. As we went through our classes

I realized my cousin's wife Shelly Apple was teaching Choir. When we got into Sikowitz's class he first called up a

beach blond girl named Rose Devereaux who likes:Flowers, Canada, defiant songs, Mikey Way, Ray Toro, playing

her violin, and dislikes:acting, England, eagles (her biggest fear is of birds), Bert McCraken, "emo" genre, David

Bowie and she got into HA when she was playing the violin. The next two people after her were Nikki Webbs,a

brunette girl with red streaks, and her boyfriend Derek Stincer, a boy with spiky black hair that looks like he didn't

comb it, . Nikki likes:Skateboarding, Playing her instruments, hanging out with Derek, and she dislikes: Happiness,

Bright colors. After those two was Charlotte Veradi, a shy girl with strawberry blond hair down just past

shoulders. She likes: looking at Stars, kitkat bars, anything purple, feeling wanted, knock knock jokes; and

dislikes: Bullies, anything orange, her older sister, Rex, being left alone, heights, feeling as if she's not perfect.

She got into HA when she auditioned to meet new people. After her was Mandie Ferrarius. She got into HA when

she sang. After her was Harley Williams when she danced. The next person was Ivy Renee. She got into HA when

Lane's niece saw her singing and dancing. Finally was Eleanor Morris who told us to call her Ellie. She has deep

brown hair that goes past her shoulders. She likes:Singing, Sports, Acting, Street Dancing. And dislikes:Spiders,

Seeing people get hurt, ballet. She got into HA when she was singing in a play and Ikner saw her. After they all

were done the class was done so Ry and I went off to Martial Arts. When we got in there we went over to where

the weapons were at and I saw a pair of tonfas that were like the ones I use at home and I picked them up while

Ry went for a Bo staff. After that we went to lunch. All the new kids who were at the class were also there. Then

we went to history and my cousin Keith Apple was teaching for that class. Then we finished the class and the day

and went home.

**A/N: So there is the third chapter. After this it gets interesting. Next chapter: Vandlisim begins.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Onto the forth chapter.  
><strong>

**Tay's POV**

It was the second week of school that all started to go wrong. When we first walked in Cat came running up to

me "TAY! SAM! HELP. JADE'S MAD" she said. "Why?" I asked her. "Because her locker was vandalized. All the

scissors were destroyed and she is MAD." she told us. "Ok" we said and rushed over to where Jade was ranting.

"WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS TO MY LOCKER THEY WILL BE DEAD MEAT" she was screaming while Beck was

trying to calm her down. We took a look at her locker and instead of having her scissors on there the scissors

were destroyed and laying on the ground with flowers on the locker instead. After we calmed her down. We went

on with the day. Throughout the day quite a few kids we talked to lockers were destroyed. Nikki had told Beck

that her locker ,instead of being spray painted black with 'Stay out or die' in red, it was Pink with the words 'come

on in'. Throughout the rest of the week Tori, Beck, Cat, Robbie, Ellie, and Mandie's lockers were destroyed. The

week went on and Principal Ikner still didn't know who it was. The Monday after Jade's locker was destroyed we

were told pop star Dustin Hieber was coming to our school. None of us paid much attention though. That

Wednesday when I showed up to school and went to my locker it was painted black and my pieces of electrical

tape that was for the belts that I won were mixed up. Luckily Sam managed to calm me down before I went

basaltic. Then we went to find Ry and Jess only to find out that Ry's locker was also destroyed. Instead of having

her in an alleyway playing guitar it was mangled with her on the alley ground bleeding. So by the time martial arts

class was here we were both in bad moods. We went into the gym and went to the locker room and changed into

white robe thingys. "So Ry do you and Jess want to come over so we can all talk about the vandalism that are

going on. Everyone else has already said yes. Please?" I asked her while we were training. "Sure." she said. All of

a sudden from behind us we heard a guy say "There are _girls_ in here? Girls can't to martial arts". Ry and I, being

the only girls so far in the martial arts class, turned around quickly and saw Dustin Hieber standing there. "You

think girls can't do martial arts" I snarled at him. "Yeah. Girls can't. They're to weak." he said laughing. "Ry hold

these" I said in a calm voice giving Ry my tonfas to hold onto. Then I ran at him and flipped him. After that I

showed off the rest of my martial art moves and he backed up. "So you can but what about her." he said

motioning to Ry. I walked over to Ry and she handed me the tonfas and her Bo staff and beat him also. Then we

trained for the rest of class and went over to my house when the school day was done.

**A/N: There is the fourth chapter. Review. Oh yeah. Guess who Dustin Hieber is. He is a parody of a famous star that i hate**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Now for the fifth chapter.**

**Tay's POV  
><strong>

So as soon as school finished all of us: Sam, Cat, Robbie, Tori, Andre, Jade, Beck, Ry, Jess, Mandie, Ellie, Ivy, and

Char, Rose, Zhane, and Harley. Nikki and Derek politely declined. When we got over to my house we ate dinner

and discussed the vandalism. We couldn't find a common thing. We didn't have any common enemies. So we went

into the basement to do some karaoke. After a few other people went I said to Ry "How about a karaoke battle?"

"Sure" she said. So we told everyone else and I went first. I quickly went over to my stack of CDs and quickly

grabbed _Speak Now_ by Taylor Swift. "Track number eight" I said lightly tossing it to Sam. He put it in and tossed me

my white microphone. The music started and i stared to sing.

_There I was again tonight_  
><em> Forcing laughter, faking smiles<em>  
><em> Same old tired, lonely place<em>  
><em> Walls of insincerity<em>  
><em> Shifting eyes and vacancy<em>  
><em> Vanished when I saw your face<em>  
><em> All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you<em>  
><em> Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"<em>  
><em> Across the room, your silhouette<em>  
><em> Starts to make its way to me<em>  
><em> The playful conversation starts<em>  
><em> Counter all your quick remarks<em>  
><em> Like passing notes in secrecy<em>  
><em> And it was enchanting to meet you<em>  
><em> All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<em>  
><em> <strong>Chorus<strong>_

_ This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em> I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em> I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em> I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_ The lingering question kept me up_  
><em> 2 am, who do you love?<em>  
><em> I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<em>  
><em> Now I'm pacing back and forth<em>  
><em> Wishing you were at my door<em>  
><em> I'd open up and you would say<em>  
><em> It was enchanting to meet you<em>  
><em> All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_ **Chorus**_

_ This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em> I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em> I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em> This night is flawless, don't you let it go<em>  
><em> I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone<em>  
><em> I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em> I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_ This is me praying that_  
><em> This was the very first page<em>  
><em> Not where the story line ends<em>  
><em> My thoughts will echo your name<em>  
><em> Until I see you again<em>  
><em> These are the words I held back<em>  
><em> As I was leaving too soon<em>  
><em> I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_ Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em> Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>  
><em> Please don't be in love with someone else<em>  
><em> Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

_ **Chorus**_

_ This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em> I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em> I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em> This night is flawless, don't you let it go<em>  
><em> I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone<em>  
><em> I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em> I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_ Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em> Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

When I was finished I sat down and Ry went. As the music started we all recognized the song.

_ You say that I'm messing with your head_  
><em> All 'cause I was making out with your friend<em>  
><em> Love hurts whether it's right or wrong<em>  
><em> I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun<em>

_ You're on your knees_  
><em> Begging, "Please<em>  
><em> Stay with me"<em>  
><em> But honestly<em>  
><em> I just need to be<em>  
><em> A little crazy<em>

_ All my life I've been good,_  
><em> But now...<em>  
><em> I'm thinking, "what the hell?"<em>  
><em> All I want is to mess around<em>  
><em> And I don't really care about...<em>

_ If you love me_  
><em> If you hate me<em>  
><em> You can't save me<em>  
><em> Baby, baby<em>  
><em> All my life I've been good<em>  
><em> But now...<em>  
><em> What the hell?<em>

_ What?_  
><em> What?<em>  
><em> What?<em>  
><em> What the hell?<em>

_ So what if I go out on a million dates?_  
><em> You never call or listen to me anyway<em>  
><em> I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day<em>  
><em> Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play<em>

_ You're on your knees_  
><em> Begging, "Please<em>  
><em> Stay with me"<em>  
><em> But honestly<em>  
><em> I just need to be<em>  
><em> A little crazy<em>

_ All my life I've been good,_  
><em> But now...<em>  
><em> I'm thinking, "What the hell?"<em>  
><em> All I want is to mess around<em>  
><em> And I don't really care about...<em>

_ If you love me_  
><em> If you hate me<em>  
><em> You can't save me<em>  
><em> Baby, baby<em>  
><em> All my life I've been good<em>  
><em> But now...<em>  
><em> What the hell?<em>

_ La, la, la, la, la, la_  
><em> Whoa, whoa<em>  
><em> La, la, la, la, la, la<em>  
><em> Whoa, whoa<em>

_ You say that I'm messing with your head_  
><em> Boy, I like messing in your bed<em>  
><em> Yeah, I am messing with your head when<em>  
><em> I'm messing with you in bed<em>

_ All my life I've been good,_  
><em> But now...<em>  
><em> I'm thinking, "What the hell?"<em>  
><em> All I want is to mess around<em>  
><em> And I don't really care about<em>  
><em> All my life I've been good,<em>  
><em> But now...<em>  
><em> I'm thinking, "What the hell?"<em>  
><em> All I want is to mess around<em>  
><em> And I don't really care about...<em>

_ (If you love me)_

_ If you love me_  
><em> If you hate me<em>  
><em> You can't save me<em>  
><em> Baby, baby<em>  
><em> (If you love me)<em>  
><em> All my life I've been good<em>  
><em> But now...<em>  
><em> What the hell?<em>

_ La, la, la, la, la, la_  
><em> La, la, la, la, la, la<em>

When she finished I told Sam to put _Speak Now._ Back in and to put track number two on. He did and I started

singing.

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm_  
><em> And I'm a house of cards<em>  
><em> You're the kind of reckless that should<em>  
><em> Send me running but<em>  
><em> I kinda know that I won't get far<em>  
><em> And you stood there in front of me<em>  
><em> Just close enough to touch<em>  
><em> Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of<em>

_ **Chorus**_  
><em> Drop everything now<em>  
><em> Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em> Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em> Take away the pain<em>  
><em> Cause I see sparks fly<em>  
><em> Whenever you smile<em>  
><em> Get me with those green eyes baby<em>  
><em> As the lights go down<em>  
><em> Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em> Cause I see sparks fly<em>  
><em> Whenever you smile<em>

_ My mind forgets to remind me_  
><em> You're a bad idea<em>  
><em> You touch me once and it's really something<em>  
><em> You find I'm even better than<em>  
><em> You imagined I would be<em>  
><em> I'm on my guard for the rest of the world, but with you<em>  
><em> I know it's no good<em>  
><em> And I could wait patiently<em>  
><em> But I really wish you would<em>

_ Repeat Chorus_

_ I'll run my fingers through your hair_  
><em> And watch the lights go wild<em>  
><em> Just keep on keeping your eyes on me<em>  
><em> It's just wrong enough to make it feel right<em>  
><em> And lead me up the staircase<em>  
><em> Won't you whisper soft and slow<em>  
><em> I'm captivated by you baby like a fireworks show<em>

_ Repeat Chorus_

_ Sparks fly, oh baby smile_  
><em> And the sparks fly<em>

Then Ry went back on and sang.

_It's been said and done_  
><em> Every beautiful thought's been already sung<em>  
><em> And I guess right now here's another one<em>  
><em> So your melody will play on and on, with the best of them<em>  
><em> You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible<em>  
><em> A centerfold miracle, lyrical<em>  
><em> You've saved my life again<em>  
><em> And I want you to know baby<em>

_ [Chorus]_  
><em> I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em> I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em> I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_ And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_ I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em> I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em> I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_ And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_ [Verse 2]_  
><em> Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony<em>  
><em> There's no way to describe what you do to me<em>  
><em> You just do to me, what you do<em>  
><em> And it feels like I've been rescued<em>  
><em> I've been set free<em>  
><em> I am hypnotized by your destiny<em>  
><em> You are magical, lyrical, beautiful<em>  
><em> You are... And I want you to know baby<em>

_ [Chorus]_  
><em> I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em> I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em> I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_ And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_ I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em> I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em> I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_ And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_ [Bridge]_  
><em> No one compares<em>  
><em> You stand alone, to every record I own<em>  
><em> Music to my heart that's what you are<em>  
><em> A song that goes on and on<em>

_ [Chorus]_  
><em> I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em> I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em> I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_ And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_ I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em> I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em> I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_ I love you...like a love song..._

As soon as she was done I sang my last song.

_ At a diner down on Broadway they make small talk_  
><em> When she brings his eggs and fills his coffee cup<em>  
><em> He jokes about his love life<em>  
><em> And tells her he's 'bout ready to give up<em>  
><em> That's when she says,"I've been there before<em>  
><em> But keep on lookin' 'cause maybe who you're lookin' for is..."<em>

_ Somebody in the next car_  
><em> Somebody on the morning train<em>  
><em> Somebody in the coffee shop<em>  
><em> That you walk right by everyday<em>  
><em> Somebody that you look at<em>  
><em> But never really see<em>  
><em> Somewhere out there is somebody<em>

_ Across town in a crowded elevator_  
><em> He can't forget the things that waitress said<em>  
><em> He usually reads the paper<em>  
><em> But today he reads a strangers face instead<em>  
><em> It's that blue-eyed girl from two floors up<em>  
><em> Maybe she's the one maybe he could fall in love with<em>

_ Somebody in the next car_  
><em> Somebody on the morning train<em>  
><em> Somebody in the coffee shop<em>  
><em> That you walk right by everyday<em>  
><em> Somebody that you look at<em>  
><em> But never really see<em>  
><em> Somewhere out there is somebody<em>

_ Now they laugh about the moment that it happened_  
><em> A moment they'd both missed until that day<em>  
><em> When he saw his future in her eyes<em>  
><em> Instead of just another friendly face<em>  
><em> And he wonders why he searched so long<em>  
><em> When she was always there at that diner waiting on<em>

_ Somebody in the next car_  
><em> Somebody on the morning train<em>  
><em> Somebody in the coffee shop<em>  
><em> That you walk right on by everyday<em>  
><em> Somebody that you look at<em>  
><em> But never really see<em>  
><em> Somewhere out there is somebody<em>

Then she sang her last song.

_She was givin the world so much that she couldn't see _  
><em> And she needed someone to show her who she could be <em>  
><em> And she tried to survive wearing her heart on her sleeve <em>  
><em> But I needed you to believe <em>

_ [Chorus] _  
><em> You had your dreams, I had mine <em>  
><em> You had your fears, I was fine <em>  
><em> Showed me what I couldn't find <em>  
><em> When two different worlds collide <em>  
><em> La da da da da <em>

_ She was scared of it all, watching from far away _  
><em> She was given a role, never knew just when to play <em>  
><em> And she tried to survive living her life on her own <em>  
><em> Always afraid of the throne <em>  
><em> But you've given me strength to find home <em>

_ [Chorus] _  
><em> You had your dreams, I had mine <em>  
><em> You had your fears, I was fine <em>  
><em> Showed me what I couldn't find <em>  
><em> When two different worlds collide <em>

_ She was scared, unprepared _  
><em> Lost in the dark, falling apart <em>  
><em> I can survive, with you by my side <em>  
><em> We're gonna be alright (we're gonna be alright) <em>  
><em> This is what happens when two worlds collide <em>

_ [Chorus] _  
><em> You had your dreams, I had mine <em>  
><em> You had your fears, I was fine <em>  
><em> Showed me what I couldn't find <em>  
><em> When two different worlds collide <em>  
><em> La da da da da <em>

_ You had your dreams, I had mine _  
><em> (You had your dreams, I had mine) <em>  
><em> You had your fears, I was fine <em>  
><em> Showed me what I couldn't find <em>  
><em> When two different worlds collide <em>  
><em> When two different worlds collide<em>

As soon as she was done the "judges" (Cat, Beck, Tori, Jade) decided that we were both good. Then we went

upstairs ate brownies and doughnut and went to bed.

**A/N: there you have it. anyway song one by Tay was _Enchanted. _Song one by Ry was What the Hell by Avril **

**Lavigne. Song two by Tay was _Sparks Fly._ Song two by Ry was _Love you Like Love Song _by Selena Gomez. **

**Song three by Tay was _Somebody _by Reba McEntire. And song three by Ry was _When 2 Worlds Collide _by **

**Demi Lovato.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I"m so so so so so soooooooooooooooooo sorrrrrrrrrrrrry for not updating. I have been so busy with**

**band practice and school is going to start in a few weeks. Anyway here is chapter six.**

**Tay's POV**

The next day when I woke up I remembered the sleep over from last night. As soon as everyone else was up we

all got dressed and went back to school. Once we got to school Sam and I shoved our stuff in our lockers and

grabbed what we needed for the classes for the day and went to find Ry, Jess, Beck, and Jade. We found them

along with Zhane. "Hey" we said when we approached. "hey" they said back. We talked for a few more minutes

until Dustin Hieber showed up. "Oh _look _it's the girls who kicked my a**" he said sneering. That ticked me off and

I was about to beat his a** again when Sam grabbed me. "Shh it's okay. Calm down" he whispered. I took a

deep breath and managed to calm down. "Who's this b****?" Dustin said gesturing to Jade. "I'm Jade West. And

I know that you're Dustin Hieber the most self centered, selfish, fake celebrity out there." she said smirking. He

didn't take that easily. As soon as the words left her mouth he punched her. She instantly moved to attack him but

Beck held her back. Meanwhile Zhane beat the living crap out of him. At that moment Lane came out of his office

and broke up the fight. Dustin got sent to the nurse and Zhane got sent to Ikner to receive his punishment. At

lunch he told us that he had detention for three weeks. Then we talked about the vandalism more when David

Flatt walked up. "Hey Tay would you like to go out on a date?" he said. Since I was sitting on Sam's lap I could

feel him tense up. I looked David in the eye and said "No. I have a boyfriend. Now get out of here before i beat

you up." he stalked away mumbling something about how i would be sorry. _Hmm _I thought _that's the second time_

_that David has said I would be sorry. The first was before my locker was vandalized._

**A/N so there is the sixth chapter. I have a hint within this chapter to who has done the vandalism. ****If you think you know the answer REVIEW.**_  
><em>


	9. Authors Note

**A/N. THIS IS NOT PART OF THE OF THE STORY JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE. **

**I was wondering for all your OCs how would you want the vandalizer to get mad at them. They all need a **

**reason. a good reason not a just because so i'll give you guys a week to tell me why and then i'll update and **

**make up my own for the ones not answered.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'M SO VERY SORRY. SCHOOL HAS STARTED SO IT'LL BE HARD FOR ME TO UPDATE. THIS CHAPTER IS IN 3RD PERSON POV.**

**3rd person POV**

The next day after martial arts Tay and Ry meet up with Sam and Jess. When they got to Asphalt Cafe Sam and

Tay went to get food from the grub truck and then when they walked back to the table and sat down Sam pulled

Tay onto his lap and they started to talk about the vandalism. "I think David did it." Sam said. "Why?" Tori asked.

"Because." Sam said telling them about earlier.

_Flashback_

It was the end of the first week of school and Sam and Tay were at their lockers talking. "Anyway I'll be back in a

sec. I gotta use the bathroom" Sam said gently kissing Tay. As soon as he was gone David Flatt came out the

blue."Hey Tay wanna go on a date?" he said. "Um NO! I have a boyfriend." she said to the brown haired, green

eyed athlete.. "Come on please." he said. "let me see. NO" she said again. "Why not?" he asked. "BECAUSE I

HAVE A BOYFRIEND." she said. At that moment Sam came out of the bathroom. "What's going on" he asked. "tell

David I don't want to go out with him." Tay said. " Listen David. Tay **DOES NOT **want to go out with you." he said

pulling Tay towards him. "Whatever you'll be sorry" David said walking away.

_End Flashback._

"A similar thing happened to me" Ry said telling her story.

_Flashback_

It was the Monday of the second week. "So you wanna come over?" Jess asked Ry. "What do you think?" Ry said sarcastically. "I"ll take that as a yes" he said kissing her. At that moment David came over to Ry for the tenth time that day and said "Hey Ry wanna go on a date." "NO" she said. He didn't take that and he went over to try to kiss her but she quickly kicked him in the balls. "Ow what the h#$% was that for" David said. "Asking me out ten times." So he tried to tackle her but Jess stepped in and kicked his a$$

_End Flashback_

"Wow" most of the group said.

**A/N so there's the next chapter. Expect updates on Saturdays. Thursdays and Fridays are busy with JV and **

**varisty football. my bro is on the JV team so i go to the home games and i play for the varisty games in band.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

**Tay's POV  
><strong>

The next day at school David came up to me and said "hey". "What do you want?" I said putting my stuff in my

locker. "Nothing. Why?" he asked. "Because every time you come up to me you ask me out" I told him. "Do you

want to go out?" he asked. "NO" I said closing my locker and walking to my first class. At lunch Zhane came to our

table in a sour mood. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "My locker was vandalized. "What happened." Sam asked

running his fingers through his hair. "Well when I got out from Sikowtiz's class and went to my locker before

Astronomy. And my locker was completely destroyed. With this note inside." Zhane said taking a note out of his

pocket. The note read as follows:

_Like what I did to your locker. Well live with it and maybe that will teach you to beat up my favorite star._

We all puzzled over it when David came by and said "hey I heard about your locker Zhane. Maybe you should lay

off Dustin Hieber." and then he walked away. "of course" Zhane said. We all looked at him strangely and he said.

"Remeber I beat up dustin heiber. and he is David's favorite star." We all nodded. Then Nikki said "I tripped David

and he insulted me then my locker was vandalized and Derek punched him." Ellie said "Well I beat him in a race.

in Track and field class" Normandie then said "He vandalized my locker after I turned him down in public and got

the part in a play." Tori and the rest of the gang told us why they thought he did it. That day when I got home I

went on YouTube (A/N yes YouTube exists in my story) and checked my subscriptions. One of the new videos was

from vidgmrjoe who makes YouTube Poops. After watching the video I grabbed my cell and texted him.

to: vidgmrjoe: _hey_

to: teamboobooseth1: _hey. How's school been?_

to: vidgmrjoe: _good. but some lockers have been vandalized  
><em>

to: teamboobooseth1:_ Wow O.o do you know who is doing it_

to: vidgmrjoe: _we think it's this guy named David Flatt. But we don't know how to catch him_

to: teamboobooseth1:_ Well. how about going to school, at 3 a.m. and try to catch him_

to: vidgmrjoe: _THANKS_

to: teamboobooseth1: _No Prob :)_

When I was done texting him I sat back and thought then called up everyone._  
><em>

**A/N: There is the chapter. One thing all YouTube channels mentioned are real and please check out **

**vidgmrjoe. He's my friend at school and watch his videos if you get a chance.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: i'm so so so so so so so sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy with school.**

**Tay's POV**

The next day at lunch Sam and I went to go get our lunch and then sat down. Well Sam sat down, I sat on his lap.

"So what's your play for catching David?" Jade asked once I was comfortably seated on Sam's lap. " Okay. So we all

dress in ninja like costumes and come to school at 3:00 a.m and wait. We wait until David gets here and spy on him.

Then once he vandalizes a locker we video tape it and catch him" I say leaning back. "And how do you know that he

will vandalize a locker" Nikki said. "easy. Today when he asked me out I told him that I would never go out with him

and that he would never get a girlfriend." I said. "Well your idea is still dumb" she said. "Whatever" I said keeping

calm.

_that night_

That night after dinner I went and stuck my clothes in my backpack and slipped out an old ninja suit that I had

from a while ago. Okay so it was from last year and a play so I knew it would fit because I tried it on last

I told my parents I was going to go to bed. But truthfully I only went and laid in bed waiting. Once they

went to sleep and my two brothers (both my older brother and my baby brother) did too I waited. At 2:30 I got

up, slipped on my suit and put the mask down. I slipped my backpack on my back which had clothes, and my

cowboy boots since I wore tennis shoes/sneakers to go to school. Then I went outside and grabbed my bike and

rode to school. Once I got there I hid my bike and went to where the others were. "Who goes there" a voice

called out that I recognized as Jess's. "It's me" I said walking over there. "OH hey" Jess said. All of a sudden a

pair of arms wrapped around me. "Hey Sam" I said relaxing thinking for a moment it was my uncle who was a sick

sick dude. We waited and waited and waited until 6:30 then the whole world changed.

**End of this chapter. If you want more you gotta review. **

V

v

v

v

v


	13. Authors Note 2

**THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE. I'M REALLY SORRY BUT I'VE BEE****N SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL. I WON'T BE**

**UPDATING UNTIL EITHER MARCH/APRIL OR JUNE. I'M REALLY SORRY BUT I DO HAVE ONE REQUEST. FOR **

**THE NEXT PART EACH OC NEEDS THREE EXS. ONE ROMANTIC EX (EX BF/GF OR CRUSH/PERSON WITH CRUSH **

**ON OC) AND THE OTHER AN EX BEST FRIEND SO PLEASE PUT THOSE IN THE REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay so here is the new chapter and i hope you like it because I won't update again until late March/early April. I wasn't planning on updating today but we had a teacher's in service day. I could've yesterday because the power went out at school and we were allowed to leave early but I chose not to so sorry and here is the new chapter.**

**(3rd Person POV)**

Once the clock, well actually, watch hit 6:30 they saw a figure approaching. "Hey isn't that Principal Helen" Mandie

said pointing to a figure approaching the school. They all looked to where she was pointing. "Yeah. So once she

opens up the school I say we sneak in and wait in _Scooby Doo _style" Zhane said "Then once David gets in we

ambush him and. BAM! He's arrested" They all looked at the dirty blonde haired boy. "What!" he exclaimed.

"Nothin. But where should we hide" Tay asked. "Umm I didn't think about _that_ but how about anywhere we could.

Act like your looking for the power ranger's identities and your with Bulk and Skull." He said simply. "Okay" Sam

said. They waited a few minutes until Helen opened up the door and they all snuck in and hid (A/N: just imagine

how they hid in _Helen Back Again_). At 6:45 a figure came through the door. He was tall but not as tall as Sam and

looked athletic yet not. The guy looked around before going to Tay's locker. "hehe this'll teach her to turn me

down again" he said as he started pulling off the pieces of electrical tape she had rearranged. "Stop!" Tori called

out as they all rushed at him. David looked at them for a moment before running. They ran through the whole

school in a _Scooby Doo _style complete with a trap. As soon as he ran into the area in front of the stairs a net

dropped and he was caught. The police arrived shortly after due to Tay and Tori calling Mr. Skye and Mr. Vega.

"hehe you'll never be big" David said as he was getting taken away. "Is vandlism okay with you? If someone turns

your down and you vandlize their lockers. You're messed up" Tay said before David was taken out the door. Right

as she said that Sam, Tori, and her started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Jade asked. "Back when we were

freshman we did a play called _Othello Undone _and one of the characters Aaron said a similar line to another

character named Andreya but about murder" Sam explained wrapping his arm around Tay. They went on with the

day and their vanlism troubles were done but it was just the start of their crazy year.

**A/N: So how did you like it. By the way _Othello Undone_ is a real play by Deni Fuson my school did it last week and that line was in my head when I was typing this. Anyway don't forget to review and include your exs two romantic (Ex Bf/Gf or Ex crush/person who had crush on O.C) and an ex best friend. I'll try to update late March/Early April on my spring break if not then most likely it'll be June when school is out .**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay so _finally _updating again. Sorry it's been so long I was grounded for a bit for bad grades anyway here is the beginning of part two.**

**(Tay's POV)**

****It's been a few weeks since the vandlizims stopped and we had caught David Flatt and he got jail time. Life was

just getting back to normal but that changed. It was right after school and Sam and I were talking at my locker.

"...so now that school is done whatcha wanna do?" I asked. "Hmm. Let's head over to your house" he said

flashing one of his heart-skipping-a-beat smiles. "Sure" I said grabbing my stuff and closin my locker. As we were

walking out I saw a girl talking to Helen. The girl was a bit taller then me with a poor complection. She hair that

was a dirty muddy brown color that showed she had dyed it too much. I recgonized her instantly as Ralene Laier-

Sam's ex-girlfriend and one of the biggest liars in out old school. I know she recgonized me because she didd

what she usualy does to people she doesn't like, sneer at them. Just then Sam look up at her and his face went

cold. He looked so pissed that for a moment I was afraid. Sam is _never _angry. He is one of the sweetest most

gentlemany guys I know. Carefully I slipped my hand in his as we walked out in silence. Once we got to his car he

did what he noramlly does, opend the door for me before getting in and driving home in silence. At the end of the

drive we got to his house and he parked the car before we walked over to my house. I grabbed the keys out of

my pocket and opend the door. Once we got in he sat on the couch and I sat next to him. After a few moments of

silence he suddenly asked "You ok?". "Yeah why wouldn't i be" I said. He just shrugged an pulled me onto his lap.

I buried my face into his neck not worrying about tomorrow. Tomorrow would be dealt with...well...tomorrow and

today I wished to be with him.

**A/N: There is the first chapter of the second part so don't forget to review and send in your OCs exs two romantic and one best friend, if you haven't already.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay so _finally _updating again. By the way one thing. Tay also has a two year old little brother named Mason but she calls him Mase. Also all the characters know that Tay's past is bad but only Sam, Ry, Jess, and the staff know the details the others just know that she was abused but not the specifics.  
><strong>

**(Tay's POV)**

A few hours later Sam had to leave. So I said bye to him and accompanied him to the door."Bye" he said hugging me. "Bye" I mumbled into his chest. He kissed me before walking out the door. Smiling I closed the door as my mom walked in from the back door along with my little brother Mase in tow. "Tay can you take care of him for a bit. Just feed him and get him to bed. I'm pooped" my mom said. "Sure" I replied walking over and picking him up. "How are you today little Mase" I said smiling at him. He smiled and said "Good" in a cute little baby voice. I fed him and then put him into his crib and he fell asleep instantly. Smiling I got ready for bed before jumping into my bed and falling asleep- it was 9:30 when I fell asleep and I woke up at 11:00 after a terrible dream.

_My Dream_

_Sam was over at my house and spending the night like usual. We went to bed around 10:00 and fell asleep instantly. All of a sudden a noise downstairs woke me up. "Sam" I hissed poking him in the chest. "Wha-?" he replied sleepily. "Do you hear that" I whispered as a CRASH came from the kitchen. Silently he nodded. We waited there for about 15 minutes scared to death when my bedroom door burst open. "So you would never let me sleep with you but you'll let a boy sleep with you" my uncle sneered cocking his gun. Quickly he fired the gun at Sam before disappearing in a wisp of smoke. "Sam are you okay" I said. "No...Listen i love you and always will" he said his fine blonde hair turning red because of the blood. "Sam don't leave me" I whimpered. He mouthed I Love You before becoming still.  
><em>

_End of Dream  
><em>

I bolted up and looked at my clock...it said that it was 11:00pm. I laid back down and closed my eyes trying to sleep but all that I saw was Sam and his hair stained so I waited. Finally 7:00 came and I rolled out of bed pulling on jeans, and a cool shirt Sam bought me this past summer. "Morning" I said when I got downstairs. "hey how did you sleep." my dad asked from behind his paper. "Terribly. I woke up at 11:00 and couldn't fall back asleep" I said sleepily getting some breakfast. After breakfast I went over next door where Sam lives. "hey Tay" his sister Sarah said opening up the door for me. "hey" I mumbled. Like usual I walked in and sat down at the table. "hey" a husky voice from the kitchen doorway. I looked up to see a familiar musclar blonde haired, Martina McBride blue eyed teen. "Hey Sam" I said sleepily to my boyfriend. "Hey Tay" he replied walking over to me giving me a quick kiss on my cheek.

(Sam's POV)

After Tay came over and I ate my breakfast I got into my truck and Tay did too. I drove to school while she fell asleep and I had to wake her when we got to school. "C'mon Tay we're at school get up" I said tickling her on the neck. "No go away" she said smacking me. "Taaaaay" I whined and she opened an eye. "Are we already at school" she said. "Yeah" I replied and she slowly got out of the car. I got out also and walked in holding her hand. "Hey Tay want some coffee" Jade said once we got in. "Does it have chocolate?" she asked. "Yup and caffine" she replied handing a mocha from McDonalds. "Yum" Tay replied taking it and drinking it. "Uh Jade I don't think that's a good idea" I said knowing she would be getting hyper. "Why not Raelene gave it to me" Jade asked. "Well..." I said as Tay starter acting a lot like Cat. "Oh" she saEd watching. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**A/N:There sorry I've been like super busy. Anyway R&R. Don't forget your three exs( two romantic, one best friend). Again sorry it's been so long I've had terrible writers block on this story. If any of you can help be write the chapters just PM me and we can collaborate on the chapters. Review  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I've been busy with my others stories so this one has kinda slipped my mind. Sorry.  
><strong>

**(Sam's POV)  
><strong>

I walked into Sikowtiz's class with my arm around Tay. Last hour in Choir, the sugar/chocolate/caffeine ran its course and now she was tired. When I got in I pulled two chairs over and sat in one while Tay sat in the other and laid her head on my shoulder, nodding off to sleep.

"Sam. Why is Tay sleeping" Sikowtiz shouted when we were all in his room. I sighed and said, "She didn't get much sleep last night so now she's tired". When I said that Ralene looked up and gave a sneer. Sikowitz sighed and walked up to her.

"Boo!" he shouted, poking her in the chest. She woke up with a start and I saw her reaction. Tay bounded out of the chair and leaned against the wall, "Don...Don't hurt me" she whimpered. I slowly walked towards her while Ry and Jess told Sikowitz why Tay reacted like this.

"Tay..shh..It's me." I said soothingly.

"No...NO stay away" she shouted. I stopped my walk and paused before saying, "Tay it's me. Sam. Not your Uncle George.". She didn't answer so Ry came up and said, "Tay listen it's me Ryan. Sikowtiz is sorry, he didn't know.". Tay shook her head.

"We need to get her to Lane's office" I muttered to them. Ry and Jess nodded and I went to go tell Sikowitz while Ry calmed Tay down enough to get out.

"Sikowitz. We need to take Tay somewhere quiet to calm her down" I told Sikowtiz. He nodded and we took her to Lane's office. When we got outside of Lane's office he was there, walking out.

"Hey Sam. Tay have a panic attack again." Lane asked.

"Yeah" I sighed

"Who this time"

"Sikowitz. He woke her up from a nap and scared her" I explained. Lane nodded and opened up his office for us. When we got in, we sat her on his seat/chair thingy and Ry spoke softly and nicer than I've really ever heard, "Tay listen take a deep breath". Tay took a breath but still looked scared.

"Tay it's me Sam. Please come back." I said, not touching her knowing that it would just make things worse. She didn't answer but seemed to look at me.

"Tay it's November 20 2012 at 11:12 AM. Today you were tired" Ry said, continuing to tell her about where and when she was, with Jess and I chiming in a lot. Slowly Tay returned to normal and reached out for me. I wrapped her in my arms.

"I'm so sorry about Sikowitz" I said. She mumbled something and buried her head in my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ralene's POV)<strong>

Tay left class with Sam, a girl with auburn hair, and a guy with black hair. As soon as they were gone Sikowitz continued class as I came up with an idea to break them up. All I needed to do was get Haley and Tara in on it and get them to go to Karaoke Dokie.

**A/N: there. sorry about the long wait. I'll try to update again soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

AN: sorry about the lack of bold/italics and the lack of updating. I've been sooo busy with school and everything. Anyway here is the next chapter.

-Ralene's POV-

I met up with Haley and Tara after school.

"So you'll help me break them up and get Sam back?" I asked.

"Sure. We hate HA and breaking up one of its couples will be sure to hurt it" Tara said.

"Good now here's the plan..." I said.

-FEW DAYS LATER/TAY'S POV-

It was finally Friday, and this week had been LONG. First, Sam's ex was back and was sure to bring trouble. Plus, I freaked out in Sikowitz's class and now some of the students felt I was weird. I was hanging out at my locker when Ry and Cat walked up.

"Hey we're going to Karaoke Dokie after school. Do you and Sam wanna come?" Ry asked.

"Sure. I'll text Sam and see if he wants to come" I said, pulling out my phone and quickly texting my boyfriend. My phone buzzed when he texted back and I checked the response.

"Sam says he'd love to come" I said.

"Kk" Cat said.

-AFTER SCHOOL AT KARAOKE DOKIE-

We ordered our food and were sitting at the tables when I had to use the bathroom.

"I'll be back in a moment. I need to use the bathroom" I said, getting up.

"Okay" Sam said, smiling at me. I smiled back and headed to the bathroom. As I exited it I saw a surprising sight. Sam was pushing Ralene against the wall and they were passionately kissing, or maybe making out. "

What the hell!" I cried. Sam shoved Ralene away from him as I pushed by him.

"Tay wait!" He cried.

"You cheating b******!" I said, walking past and leaving the building before beginning to cry. "

Tay? What happened?" Ry asked, walking out with Jess.

"Sam. He...he..he and Ralene were..." I said, tears streaming down my face as I sobbed.

"I'm going to go kick his butt" Ry snarled.

"Don't" I hiccuped,"It's his fault. He should've said no".

"We'll talk to him tomorrow" Jess said, helping me up. I nodded and they took me home.

AN: there's the next chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait but I finally got to it.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: yeah I know. _Now_****I'm updating, but I have nothing else to do. So here is the next chapter of Stuck. **_  
><em>

**Tay's POV**

It was the next day at school. Sam walked up to me, looking extremely sad.

"Hey Tay" he said.

"What do you want Samuel." I said, closing my locker and walking away from him.

"Tay wait!" He cried. I ignored my ex boyfriend and walked off to class.

**Sam's POV**

So my girlfriend just walked away from me because of a stupid act my ex girlfriend did. I sadly sighed and sat down on the floor.

"Sam!" Ry shouted, walking in the door holding hands with Jess.

"hey Ry" I said.

"Don't 'Hey Ry' me. Tay told me what you and Ralene did later night. and I'm here to say that you better not try to make things better. She doesn't trust you anymore. So u suggest you leave her alone for now or else" Ry threatened.

"Ok I'll let her calm down" I sighed.

"good" Jess said, pulling Ry away with him. I sighed. I'd have to let my girlfriend go for now.

**tay's POV**

It was finally time for music class. I had been planning it since Sam cheated on me. Now I would finally get my revenge. Once class was started, the teacher asked a very important question.

"So who would like to go first" the teacher asked. I raised my hand.

"Okay Ms. Skye you may go first". I smiled and grabbed the Gutair we all used and put it over my shoulder. Once it was there I started strumming the familiar tune and singing one of my favorite songs.

_"It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_  
><em> The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone<em>  
><em> Yesterday I found out about you<em>  
><em> Even now just looking at you: feels wrong<em>  
><em> You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance<em>  
><em> It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes"<em>

_ [Chorus:]_  
><em> You should've said, "No", you should've gone home<em>  
><em> You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go<em>  
><em> You should've know that word, with what you did with her<em>  
><em> Get back to me... (get back to me)<em>  
><em> And I should've been there, in the back of your mind<em>  
><em> I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"<em>  
><em> You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...<em>  
><em> You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me<em>

_ You can see that I've been crying_  
><em> Baby you know all the right things to say<em>  
><em> But do you honestly expect me to believe<em>  
><em> We could ever be the same?<em>  
><em> You say that the past is the past, you need one chance<em>  
><em> It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes"<em>

_ [Repeat Chorus]_

_ I can't resist_  
><em> Before you go tell me this:<em>  
><em> Was it worth it?<em>  
><em> Was she worth this?<em>

_ No... no, no, no..._

_ [Repeat Chorus]_"

I sung, happily enjoying this.

"good job " the teacher said. I smirked in triumph and went to stand with Ry, Jess, and Zhane.

**A/N: there's the chapter. I know. Not my best. Anyway please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: so here's my next chapter of Stuck. This one deals with how they get back together and will be longer then some of the others. This chapter will also involve a dream sequence that mentions different universe/crazy dreams ideas. It'll also feature two characters from my Fantastic Four stories to help Sam get Tay back.**

**Sam's POV**

I was p*****, not at Tay, but at Ralene. Why couldn't she just let me go? I sighed and pushed my dinner around my plate.

"What's wrong Sam? You're usually eating up hamburgers" Mom asked me. I shrugged.

"Still upset about the Ralene thing?" Sarah guessed.

"Yeah...I'm goin to bed" I said, getting up and heading to bed.

**Sam's Dream**

_**I woke up in a white, blank area. There was no one there, just a seat and a loveseat.**_

_**"Why the h*** are we here?" a female voice said.**_

_**"I really don't know" a male voice replied. Both voices were getting closer so I looked up. I saw two people, holding hands. The girl looked like the actress in Lee Brice's 'A Woman Like You' music video. The guy looked like the actor Chris Evans, I figured they were probably characters from one of the Fantastic Four fanfictions I read.**_

_**"Hey. Are you okay?" The guy asked.**_

_**"My girlfriend, Tay, is p****** at me because my ex, Ralene, kissed me, but it looked like I was kissing her" I explained.**_

_**"Well I'm Comet and this is Johnny" the girl said, sitting in the loveseat with her boyfriend.**_

_**"Hi. I'm Sam" I said, sitting in the other chair.**_

_**"So your girlfriend thinks you cheated on her" Comet clarified.**_

_**"Yeah and I don't know how to get her back" I sighed.**_

_**"Well you have two choices. A) you snap something along the lines of 'You know what? Fine. You think I'm cheating, then so be it. Ralene is a bettter girl than you. IT'S OVER!'." Johnny said.**_

_**"But that would p*** her off worse" I said.**_

_**"Which is why you should try to make her see that Ralene was the one who kissed you. Unless you can somehow get Ralene to tell Tay the truth, you need to show her that you were the one who was kissed" Comet said.**_

_**"But how?" I asked.**_

_**"If it was in a public place, try to get security footage." Johnny suggested. We both looked at him.**_

_**"What?" he asked.**_

_**"That's a good idea..." I admitted.**_

_**"I know. I came up with it" Johnny smirked. I rolled my eyes at Comet did the same.**_

_**"Thank you" I said.**_

_**"No problem" Comet said, taking Johnny's hand and standing up and walking away.**_

**End of Dream**

I woke up with a start. That dream I completely remembered, everything that was said and even somethings that weren't. The couple in my dream were completely in love with each other and nothing would break them apart. Working quickly, I walked over to my phone and called up someone.

-**The Next Day**-

The next day, Sinjin handed me what I needed.

"Here's the video you needed Sam" Sinjin said, handing me the DVD.

"Thanks Sinjin" I said as Zhane walked up.

"What's that" he asked.

"Just a little something" I answered mysteriously. Zhane gave me a strange look.

"What?" I asked.

"Tell me what it is" he demanded.

"Security footage of Ralene kissing me" I said. Zhane nodded.

-**That Friday**-

I showed up at the Vega house to give Tay the video. The girls were having a girls-night-in thing at the Vega's, and she had been evading me all week, I decided it was better to give it to her sooner then later. I rang the doorbell and Tori answered the door.

"Oh. Hi Sam" she said, not really looking happy to see me.

"Hi Tori. Can you give this to Tay for me" I asked, holding the DVD out.

"...sure" she said, taking it.

"Thanks" I said, walking back to my car.

**Tay's POV**

"What was that about Tor?" I asked, when Tori returned to the table.

"Sam wanted me to give this to you" she said, handing me the DVD. I just looked at it.

"Use my laptop to watch it" she whispered. I nodded and excused myself from the table and headed to her room. Getting on her laptop, which she rarely logged out of, I put the DVD in and watched the video.

_Video_

_"What are you doing Ralene" Sam demanded as Ralene approached him._

_"Nothing" she said in a seductive voice._

_"I have a girlfriend" Sam reminded her._

_"So. I don't care" Ralene said, kissing him. Sam tried to fight back, but Ralene was too relentless. She pulled Sam by the neck, making it look like he was pinning her against the wall..._

_End Video_

Wow. So Sam was telling the truth. I took a deep breath and pulled out my phone, and made the call I needed to...

**A/N: and there is the end. The next chapter will finish everything up and tie up all loose ends. The _**'You know what? Fine. You think I'm cheating, then so be it. Ralene is a bettter girl than you. IT'S OVER!'**_ was suggested by Silverdude217 and I knew since Sam would never say it, I had it be in a dream. Anyway please review.**


End file.
